The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a stackable vehicle and, more particularly, to a stackable vehicle, a stackable vehicle system and a vehicle stacking method.
Humans and cargo are transported by many types of vehicles and methods. In environments, such as streets of city centers and downtown areas of smaller cities and towns, and also parking lots of airports, apartment buildings, office structures, stadiums or supermarkets, or where commuters board trains, for example, typically the number of parking spaces is inadequate to meet the needs of drivers. This results in frustrating, time-consuming and sometimes futile searches for parking spaces.